1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a display tray for small mercantile items that has particular theft-proof attributes and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved form of jewelry tray for theft-proof display of rings and other small mercantile items having a ring structure in association.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of display trays and cases that are especially adapted for small jewelry items, and some of which include certain locking structure that provides theft-proof capabilities. A patent of particular interest is that to Friedenthal, U.S. Pat. No. 312,835, as patented on Feb. 24, 1885, which teaches a spring-loaded structure wherein a plurality of transverse bars each have a plurality of parallel-aligned pins C, and said transverse bars are closely aligned in pin-locking relationship as urged uni-directionally by springs D. Thus, a ring displayed on one of pins C can be loosed by movement of a respective transverse bar or strip B against the springs D. Another U.S. patent in the name of Seidl, U.S. Pat. No. 683,998 as issued on Oct. 8, 1901, discloses a ring tray arrangement wherein rings are captively retained on selected ones of a plurality of ring-holding fingers E, each of which is hingedly retained along a center line through the tray A. U.S. Pat. No. 507,864 and No. 3,204,774 are of interest only in that they exhibit a theft-proof display feature as each utilizes a removable capture rod which extends through the display device while securing a row of ring items as they are prevented from vertical movement.